villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Billy Grey
William "Billy" Grey (1971-2008) is the main antagonist in the 2008 video game DLC, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. He is the former president over the Alderney chapter of the Lost MC, a biker gang. He eventually betrays his gang and is killed by the main protagonist, Johnny Klebitz. Appearance At first, Billy's behavior was questionable, but appeared loyal to The Lost MC. However, later on, it is discovered that the bond loyalty was just a mistaken facade, as he later betrayed Johnny Klebitz, Jim Fitzgerald and the rest of the Lost MC, setting them in a trap, lying about looking out for them, to get the Triads to kill them. Billy failed, and was sent to prison, while blaming Johnny for it. He basicly got The Lost MC to turn on each other. Being a fool as always, Brian Jeremy also blamed Johnny for Billy's arrest, and so did everyone else, except Jim, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons, Angus Martin and a few other members. This started a brief civil war between Brian's Faction, which culminated in Johnny killing Brian. In the mission Was It Worth It?, Ray Boccino commented that Billy told him that Johnny and Jim were backstabbers. Also, Agent Jones, an unseen FIB agent, told Johnny in his second phone call to him that Billy was testifying against him. In the game's final mission, after Thomas Stubbs explained that Billy was going testify against the MC, Johnny decided to take the last combat-enabled members of The Lost MC (including Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons) and mass-attack the Alderney State Correctional Facility. After blasting through all the security guards, Terry and Clay head back to their bikes while Johnny confronts Billy, who killed a security guard. After Billy taunts Johnny about killing him, Johnny is hesitant to shoot Billy. Billy lunges at Johnny with a knife, before Johnny finally shoots and kills Billy. In the end. Billy finally did one last honorable thing in the entire game, and that was accepting his death.. Background Billy Grey was born in 1971 in Alderney and befriended a boy his age named Michael "Mikey" Klebitz. He also encountered Michael's younger brother Johnny who saw Billy as an example and a role model. Billy bragged to an asian criminal that he watched footage of the Vietnam War as a child and enjoyed it. Billy was unruly and became associated with the local MC gang, the Lost Brotherhood. While Michael went on to become a productive citizen and a war hero, Billy became a member of the Lost, as did Michael's younger brother Johnny. In the late 80s Billy commited a murder with fellow Lost member Brian Jeremy and was likely imprisoned for it. He commited crimes troughout the 1990s and developed a heavy drug problem. At some point Billy became the president of the Lost Brotherhood and, along with his gang, committed some of the worst and most violent actions in the history of the gang. Some time in early 2008, Billy was arrested for abusing heroin and was placed in a rehab clinic. Later that year Billy was released into the care of his brothers. He was enraged to find out that Johnny had arranged a truce between the Lost and the Angels of Death, and that the gang had sold his bike in order to help their troubled financial position. Billy went on to reclaim the bike and reignited the brutal feud between the two biker gangs. A short time afterward, Billy made a deal with a Triad leader to ambush Johnny and fellow Lost member Jim Fitzgerald. However, Jim and Johnny survived the ambush and Billy was arrested not late afterwards (Possibly due to the Triads tipping off the police) and was thrown in jail. During his time in prison, his loyal follower Brian Jeremy and a few other brothers who were dissatisfied with Billy's imprisonment broke off from the Lost and started their own small biker gang. Johnny later got word that Billy was going to testify against the Lost, in exchange for a more lenient punishment. Johnny, Terry and Clay decided to kill Billy and violently broke into the Alderney State Correctional Facility, the place where Billy was held. After fighting off guards and inmates, Johnny finally reached Billy who taunted him and tried attacking him with a knife. Johnny shot him in the throat and left his body where it was. Trivia *Billy bore many similarities to Trevor Phillips, another psychotic, homicidal drug addict. They also were very different since Trevor is insanely loyal and protective, while Billy betrayed his associated on multiple occasions. *Billy wasn't featured in Grand Theft Auto V (because he was already dead during events of this game), but he was mentioned by Lost members who didn't believe that Billy betrayed the Lost and considered him a better president than Johnny Klebitz. Also, Billy was also mistakenly referred to as Billy Gray rather than Billy Grey in the subtitles. *Billy is one of the most evil and amoral Grand Theft Auto IV villains, and by far the most evil Lost MC Member. Billy breaks every single code of the group, and is ready to betray anyone just to get out alive. Johnny Klebitz quickly became disgusted by Billy's ways, such as destroying the Angels of Death Clubhouse only because a member named Jason Michaels was killed by an Eastern European. *Grey is physically similar to Obadiah Stane, the main antagonist of the film Iron Man. *The reason behind Billy's betrayal in the Chinatown plaza is mentioned in a cutscene in the TBoGT mission "Chinese Takeout". Billy then bumps into Luis Lopez, who calls him a "greaseball". Navigation Category:Traitor Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Pimps Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Drug Dealers Category:Gangsters Category:Greedy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Dimwits Category:Charismatic Category:The Heavy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Imprisoned Category:Perverts Category:Archenemy Category:Inmates Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Category:Cheater Category:Supremacists Category:Fascists Category:Barbarian Category:Delusional Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Betrayed Category:Terrorists Category:Successful Category:Thugs Category:Genocidal